tumblr_the_challengefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Teams
|nextseason = TBA}} is the first season of Tumblr: The Challenge. Production Applications for the season were first released on April 30, 2014. The application was done online. It consisted of general information about the applicants. On Saturday May 17 the cast was revealed and it was announced that the game would start the next night. The blog for the game is TheChallengeblr and the tag is UpForElimination. Cast Teams Format During each Challenge, teams will compete in order to become the Power Team, who will have the ability to place one team of their decision into the Arena. The other couple going into the Arena will be that day's Challenge losers. Once in the Arena, a team must decide one pair to compete, and have the potential to go home with no money. The losing pair in the Arena will go home, and leave their team short two players. Teams can compete with only two players, and have potential to win the game. Gameplay Challenge Games *'Who Are You?': Each of the teams have been assigned by color. It is now your job as a team to come up with a Team Name and Team Flag. After deciding on your name and flag one of your team members will post it to their blog. The team that has the most notes on their post will be the Power Team and the team with the fewest notes will automatically have to send 2 players into the arena. **'Winner': *'Don't Weigh Me Down':Each person will be given 20 1lb weights. You will give out these weights to the other players. Your options range from giving 1 person all 20 weights to 20 people 1 weight each, you may distribute them to whomever you want. After all the weights have been distributed I will add up the weights for each person on every team and average it per team members. The team with the least amount of weight will be the winner and the team with most weight will be going into the Arena. **'Winner': *'Drunk Goggles': Below you will find 32 photos of the original 32 players in this game. However, they are altered, some only a little, some severely. It is your job as a team to figure out who is who. I only need one submission per team. You can find everyone’s photos on the wiki. Remember I want the names of the players in this game, not who the actual people are. For each correct answer your team will get a point. The team with the most points will be the Power Team and the team with the least amount of points will automatically have to send 2 of their players into the Arena. **'Winner': Arena Games *'Speed Typing': Here is how this Arena Challenge will work, the four of you will all click the Speed Typing link. There you will type in all of the clues that are on the right side into the left side. For each one you type correctly in under 3 minutes you get a point. The pair with the most combined points will win this Elimination Round. In the even of a tie the pair with the lowest combined time will win. **'Winner': (Jess & Justin) *'Endurance Test':Simply press the right and left arrow keys to stop the bar from disappearing. The longer the bar is, the higher the multiplier for your score is! The pair with the highest combined score will win this Arena. The losing pair will be eliminated from the game. In the event that the totals are tied, the pair who posted both of their scores first will win. **'Winner': (Emma & Mario) Final Challenge Game Summary Elimination Chart Arena Progress 1. For personal reasons, Kaitlyn decided to quit the game. Due to the situation she was replaced with Shelby. Competition : The contestant's team won the final challenge. : The contestant's team did not win the final challenge. : The contestant was a part of the Power Team, and selected a team to compete in the Arena. : The contestant's team was not selected to go into the Arena. : The contestant's team was nominated for the Arena, but was not selected to compete. : The contestant won in the Arena. : The contestant was eliminated in the Arena. : The contestant was disqualified from the elimination round. : The contestant quit. Episode Guide Episode 1 - TBA *'Challenge': Who Are You? *'Power Team': Team Blackout *'Last-Place Team': Team Royal Rulers *'Winner's pick for the Arena': Team Orange Crush *'Arena Game': Speed Typing *'Arena Winners': Jess & Justin *'Eliminated': Amanda & Colin Episode 2 - TBA *'Challenge': Don't Weigh Me Down *'Power Team': Team e-LEMON-ators *'Last-Place Team': Team Blackout *'Winner's pick for the Arena': Team Red-y To Kick Your Ass *'Arena Game': Endurance Test *'Arena Winners': Emma & Mario *'Eliminated': Adam S. & Shelby